


Reflection

by prettypinkprince



Category: Monster High
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Gender Dysphoria, Romance, Trans Character, Trans Cleo, Trans Cleo De Nile, transwoman character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 23:29:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8773732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettypinkprince/pseuds/prettypinkprince
Summary: Cleo can't bring herself to leave the house on a bad gender dysphoria day, so Deuce has come to keep her company, and hopefully cheer her up.





	

Deuce rapped his knuckles against Cleo’s door, and paused to wait for a greeting. None came. He knew Cleo was having a bad day. Tonight there was a dance at the school, and she hadn’t responded to anyone of her friend’s iCoffin messages in hours. And on any other night she would never miss the opportunity to dress up, but her butler had told Deuce his ghoulfriend had been shut in her room all night. He tried knocking again and said in a soft voice: “Hey babe, what’s going on?”

“Don’t look at me,” He heard the shuffling of sheets. “I’m hideous.” Her voice seemed devoid of emotion, and that scared him more than tears or anger.

“Can I come in?” He asked tentatively.

“One moment.” More rustling sounds, then: “You may enter.”

Deuce opened the door a crack and saw a in the dim candle light, a form tucked away under gold silk sheets on Cleo’s giant canopied bed.

“Cleo?” He tried. No reply. 

He came through the archway, closing the door behind him, and approached the bed slowly. Deuce could now understand part of Cleo’s frustration, as there was sparkling dresses and heels strewn across the ghoul’s furniture and floor. Her usual vanity mirror was turned around to face the wall.

“Babe...can I ask what happened?” He sat next to her curled up form on the mattress. Cleo twisted around and pulled the covers down enough so she could look up at him. Her cheeks were stained with mascara and (most likely) tears.

“Nothing looks good on me.” Her voice sounded thick and husky, and he knew she would hate that. He recognized this was a dysphoria day for her.

“Baby, I know that’s not true.”

“Look at me! I’m a disaster!” She gestured to her running makeup her face sniffed, most likely holding back the urge to cry again. Deuce could feel a splinter of panic enter his chest. He didn’t want his girl to be upset, but he knew this wasn’t something he could fix. But he really,  _ really  _ wanted to hold her.

“Well, if you’re not going to the dance, can I join you here?” Deuce inquired. Cleo sucked in a shaky breath, then silently nodded and turned over. He slipped under the sheets next to Cleo and asked if she wanted him to touch her.

“Yes, please.” She whispered. He wrapped her in his big arms and pressed her back against his chest. She sighed in relief, but Deuce could still feel her shaking. Pressing his nose to the back of her neck, he said: “Would you like it if I played with your hair?”

“Mhmm.” She sounded distant. Deuce raised his hand and started to comb her shiny locks with his fingers from root to tip. She murmured her approval and shifted closer to her boyfriend.

“You know your hair is gorgeous, right?” Deuce praised. “It’s soft and shiny, and it’s gotten really long this year.” He continued to drag his hand across her scalp and down the back of her head. 

“Oh, stop.” Cleo chuckled. “But don’t.”

“I know you’ve been growing it out forever. It looks amazing on you.” He assured her.

“I suppose it  _ is  _ one of my most feminine features.” She admitted.

“All of you is feminine.” Deuce leaned down and kissed her shoulder.

“Days like this...it doesn’t feel that way.” She covered her face with her hands and Deuce noticed something catch the light.

“You did your nails.” He smiled, noticing the green colour matching his scales. 

“They’re your colour.” She brought out her hands from under the covers to admire the them. “I thought we’d try to match.”

“It looks great.” Deuce caught her palm and brought her fingers to his lips, kissing the knuckles. “Really pretty - just like you.”

“You think so?” Cleo asked.

“Of course. You’re a total goddess. And I’m lucky you’re mine.” Deuce felt her shiver before she moved to face him.

“Well, just imagine what a little nail polish could do for  _ you _ . Would you consider a nice gold to go with the outfit I picked out for you?”

“Whatever makes my girl happy.” Deuce confirmed and pressed a kiss to her cheek, and his snakes joined in. They peppered her forehead with tiny kisses and she giggled in delight.

“And your skin is smooth and perfect.” Deuce continued. “You’re flawless, Cleo.”

“Darling…” She looked up at him with wide, adoring eyes. “Alright, alright, no more moping.” She rolled over him and hopped out of bed to turn on her bedside lamp. Deuce sat up and watched as Cleo started to sort through the makeup in her vanity in an oversized black tee. In fact…

“Is that my shirt?” He would recognize the snake skeleton design anywhere. 

“It was the only thing that didn’t show my broad shoulders.” Cleo replied, sitting at her desk as though she was on a throne. Deuce grinned and watched her flip the mirror back around.

“You make whatever you wear look royal.” Deuce stood behind her and watched as she wiped away the smudged black streaks from her face.

“Flattery will get you everywhere, Deuce.” Cleo smirked. “Don’t stop now.”

“I could worship you all night,”

“Go on...” Cleo had begun the process of drawing on her kohl eyeliner.

“ _ But _ I want to hear what  _ you _ like when you look in the mirror.” Deuce encouraged. Cleo, on a good day, would list every one of the features she had worked so hard to sculpt out this past year. Today was different.

Cleo put down her brush for a moment and stared herself down her reflection. After pursing her lips a moment she said: “My eyes. When they look like this...they remind me of my mother.” She slowly went back to applying her makeup.

“And, I suppose, I now have more curves in the right places.”

“Babe, your body is absolutely rockin'.” Deuce put his hand to his heart to show his sincerity.

With a mischievous smile, Cleo twisted around and grabbed her boyfriend by the collar of his shirt. She dragged him closer and kissed him tenderly, and he pressed back with enthusiasm. After a moment, she pulled away and smiled.

“I love you, Deuce.”

“I love you, too, Cleo.”

“Good.” His ghoulfriend reached for a pot on her vanity. “Now, I hope you enjoyed that kiss - because these lips will only be for lipstick the rest of the night.”

“So we’re going to the dance?”

“I’ve been inspired to try on one more outfit.” 

“Something green?” Deuce lifted his brow.

“Something gold. Something only worthy of a De Nile matriarch.” Cleo announced proudly.

“Think we’ll have time to paint my nails to match?”

“We’ll make time.” She beamed back at her boyfriend. “We’ll give a whole new meaning to the term ‘fashionably late’.”


End file.
